nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 2024 film ''The Magic Roundabout''. Part 1: Opening/Zebedee's Dream (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows StudioCanal logo, only in the UK prints) (Shows Pathé logo, only in the French prints) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) Twentieth Century Fox StudioCanal and Pathé Pictures present in association with NicThic Productions Canal+ France 2 Cinéma and France 3 Cinéma a Cinesite Feature Animation and Mikros Image production (The scene fades to the snowy mountains at dawn where we see a wizard bouncing. He has a red head with black hair and a black mustache, and white dots on both cheeks. He wears a yellow shirt and is on springs. It’s Zebedee, and he is bouncing away from someone. As he continues bouncing as fast as he could, on the other side, we see a blue hand touch the wall, leaving a blue icy handprint. Zebedee continues bouncing until he stops at the edge of a cliff. We zoom out to reveal that the cliff is actually the top of a fortress. The fortress itself is shaped like an evil Zebedee clone’s head and it’s at the near top of a mountain. We cut back to Zebedee at the top of the fortress when suddenly, something hits him. He turns around and sees his evil clone named Zeebad. He uses his mustache to blast Zebedee off the cliff, sending Zebedee flying down, screaming.) Zebedee: Uhh! Wahhhhh! Agh! (Eventually, Zebedee landed on a balcony, which is shaped like Zeebad’s nose. But then, Zebedee is about to slide off of the balcony. However, he hangs onto it. But then, Zeebad appeared bouncing to the balcony as he looks down at Zebedee.) Zeebad: So long, Zebedee. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Zeebad uses his mustache again to blast Zebedee off the balcony, sending Zebedee falling and screaming to his death.) Zebedee: Aghhhh! (Just as he hits the ground and dies, however, the scene immediately cuts to him waking up.) Zebedee: Zeebad! (breathes heavily and sighs) Only a bad dream. (He then goes to the screen, and magically reveals a cloud background.) Zebedee: Everything seems fine. (Zebedee laughs as he bounces away off-screen. The background then segues into the intro, as The song “Magic” by Pilot begins playing and the title of the film fades in.) THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT (The film's title disappears into magic dust.) Tom Holland Emma Watson James Corden Matthew Lillard Joanna Lumley Ian McKellen Nick Kroll Bill Hader Simon Pegg Seth Rogen (We then pan down to the town where the Magic Roundabout is located. Then, we pan down to Florence's house where she and her pet dog Dougal are sitting on the swings having an inaudible conversation. Dougal was telling a joke which made Florence giggle and laugh. The screen freezes and switches from color to sepia tone. We then zoom out to reveal that the freeze frame shot is actually a photograph that is hanging on the wall. We then pan through other pictures on the wall as the opening credits continue playing.) Music by Howard Shore Mark Thomas and John Powell Associate Producer TBA Executive Producer TBA Produced by Nicholas Stoller D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson Based on the Original Work and Characters Created by Serge Danot and Martine Danot Story by Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Screenplay by D.A. Nichols & Abbey Thickson and Nicholas Stoller and Butch Hartman Directed by Nicholas Stoller (Finally, as the opening credits ended, we pan to a poster on the wall with a picture of an opera-singing cow named Ermintrude.) Part 2: The Concert (The scene fades to the same poster from the opening credits. We zoom out to reveal that the poster is hanging on the wall of a building in the town where the roundabout is. Dougal appears on-screen looking at us.) Dougal: Ooh! (He looks away from us for a split-second and then looks back at us. He then disappears for a second and walks behind a building. He looks at something that is off-screen. Then, he looks at the sign saying "Candy-Bonbon". Dougal looks at us for a split-second and goes behind the sign. He peeks out through the left side of the sign and goes to the other side of the sign. He then looks at the image on the sign. The image is a clock with the hands pointing at 12. Dougal gasps and looks at the clock on the tower. It is almost 12 o'clock and Dougal thinks he's going to be late for the candy that is being delivered to the people by the town's baker.) Dougal: Oh, I'm going to be late! (Dougal hides behind the sign again. He peeks out through the right side of the sign and goes behind a tree. He then sees an opera performance being held by Ermintrude with Florence and two other children watching it. Dougal then goes behind the roundabout just to get closer. Florence looks around and sees Dougal but he just stays hidden. Then, he goes to the other side of the roundabout just to avoid eye contact with her. He sees the opera performance again. Ermintrude has a hard time singing opera music in public. Dougal then runs off and just as he's about to hide again, Florence spots him.) Florence: Dougal! (The two other children, Basil and Coral, see Dougal as well. Dougal has been spotted as if his cover was blown. He then looks at Florence.) Dougal: Ooh. Florence: Dougal! I just knew you'd make it. Dougal: Oops. Florence: You're just in time for the concert. Dougal: The what? Florence: You know, the opera concert that Ermintrude is performing. They're about to start rehearsal. Dougal: The opera concert? Oh, yeah. Yes, Florence, of course. (walks towards Florence) I wouldn't miss it for the world. Florence: Well, you'd better not think you're getting some candy just for showing up. Dougal: Candy? Who needs candy? Not me, I quit. This morning! Florence: Hmm, I'll believe that when I see it. (The rabbit on the stage, Dylan, starts using the guitar to play a tune of the Toreador song from Carmen.) Florence: Oh! I think Ermintrude's about to begin. Dougal: Oh no! Florence: Be brave and be nice. Dougal: Not again. Florence: (whispering) I said nice! Dougal: Florence! Florence: Shh! (Ermintrude starts singing the Toreador song from Carmen. As Dougal watches the opera performance, he looks at Florence and looks at the clock on the tower. It's definitely almost 12 o'clock and Dougal still thinks he's going to be late for his candy shenanigans.) Ermintrude: ♫ Toréador, en garde! Toréador! / Toréador! / Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant / Qu'un œil noir te regarde, / Et que l'amour t'attend, / Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! ♫ (Florence feels nervous as she enjoys the performance while Basil and Coral feel bored. The snail who is watching the performance with the children, Brian, seems to be enjoying it as well. As Mr. Rusty and Dylan started falling asleep while playing their instruments, Ermintrude uses her tail to whip Dylan, which woke him up.) Dylan: Wah! One, two, three, four! (Dylan starts playing "You Really Got Me" by the Kinks with his guitar.) Dylan: Crank it, Mr. Rusty! (Mr. Rusty heard Dylan's request and cranks the music box to the tune he's hearing.) Dylan: (singing) ♫ Girl, you really got me going / You got me so I don't know what I'm doing / Yeah, you really got me now / You got me so I can't sleep at night ♫ (speaking) Go, baby! Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ Ooh, yeah ♫ Dylan: ♫ You really got me now ♫ (Basil and Coral seem to be enjoying the song better than the Toreador song from Carmen.) Coral: Whoo-hoo! Dylan: ♫ You got me so I don't know what I'm doing ♫ (Florence seems to be enjoying the song as well, but Brian is appalled.) Brian: Hmm? Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ Oh, yeah ♫ Dylan: ♫ You really got me now... ♫ Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ You got me so I can't sleep at night ♫ Ermintrude: ♫ You really got me ♫ Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ You really got me / You really got me ♫ (While Dougal watches the performance, he looks at the clock on the tower again. It is 12 o'clock and Dougal thinks he might be late for his delivered candy.) Dylan: D'ya know what I mean? (As the children enjoy listening to the song, Dougal sneaks off to retrieve his candy from the baker.) Dylan: ♫ See, don't ever set me free ♫ Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ I always wanna be by your side ♫ Ermintrude: ♫ La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la ♫ (Brian is so annoyed that Ermintrude is singing with Dylan.) Dylan: ♫ Girl, you really got me now ♫ Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ You got me so I can't sleep at night ♫ Dylan: Take it out. Oh! Ermintrude: ♫ Yeah! ♫ (Florence stops and looks around for Dougal.) Dylan: ♫ You really got me now, you got me so I don't know what I'm doing ♫ Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ Oh, yeah, you really got me now / You got me so I can't sleep at night ♫ Ermintrude: ♫ You really got me ♫ (We pan to Dougal hiding behind the sign. He notices a nail that is holding the mini-poster on the sign. He then takes it out of the sign and takes it away.) Dylan: Yeah, yeah! Dylan and Ermintrude: (singing together) ♫ You really got me / You really got me ♫ Dylan: Y'know, you really got me. Ohhhh! You groove me. Oh, you do, darling. Ermintrude: ♫ You really got me / You really got me ♫ Dylan: Yeah, baby! Ermintrude: ♫ You really got me ♫ Dylan: Yeah, baby! Ermintrude: ♫ You really got me ♫ Dylan: Milk it, Ermin! Ermintrude: ♫ Oh, yeahhhhhh. ♫ Part 3: Doogal's Mistake/Zeebad Escapes from Prison Coming soon! Part 4: Zebedee Arrives/Zeebad's Backstory Coming soon! Part 5: Doogal's Farewell Coming soon! Part 6: Making Camp Coming soon! Part 7: Doogal Gets Captured by Zeebad Coming soon! Part 8: Doogal's Jailbreak Coming soon! Part 9: Zebedee vs. Zeebad Coming soon! Part 10: Crossing the Gorge Coming soon! Part 11: Zeebad Returns Coming soon! Part 12: Escape by Airship/Doogal's Flashback Coming soon! Part 13: Jungle Trouble Coming soon! Part 14: The Temple Coming soon! Part 15: The Skeleton Lord Coming soon! Part 16: The Train Chase Coming soon! Part 17: Lost in the Snow Coming soon! Part 18: The Rude Awakening/Doogal's Dream Coming soon! Part 19: Zeebad Prevails/Soldier Sam's Defeat Coming soon! Part 20: Doogal and Friends vs. Zeebad/Zeebad Gets Sent Back to Prison Coming soon! Part 21: Florence Awakens/Zebedee Returns Coming soon! Part 22: Everything is Back to Normal Coming soon! Part 23: Zeebad in Prison/Credits Coming soon! Category:Transcripts